1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of lobster traps and more particularly relates to a lobster trap configuration having multiple feeding chambers and a central self-closing bait well and method of lobster trapping.
2. History of the Prior Art
Lobster fishing methods and traps have not substantially changed for more than 300 years. Traps used in colonial times were built in the same basic configuration as a modern trap. The only major changes have been in the shape of the trap from half-barrel shaped to rectangular and in the change from the use of wooden lathes to wire mesh construction. Traps suitable for lobstering are particularly designed to catch lobsters, and other types of traps are unsuitable for this purpose.
Lobster fisheries have continually increased catches for decades without a diminution of, or damage to, the breeding stock of the species. The reason behind this fact puzzled scientists until recently. Advances in optics and waterproofing of cameras have led to the scientific study of lobsters in their native habitat. “Lobster cams” can be found on the Internet, recording the actions of lobsters in and around lobster traps twenty-four hours a day. Such devices and studies have led to a better understanding of lobster feeding and activity patterns during both day and night.
Existing lobster traps were built on the assumption that most lobsters would enter the trap at night to feed but would be unable to find the exit. The trap would be hauled at a later date to collect lobsters unable to exit the trap. Modern studies, however, show that 96% of all lobsters which enter a trap do so during the day, where they eat and leave. The lobster caught in the trap is the one unlucky enough to be eating in the trap when the trap is pulled. Studies also show that lobsters will not enter a trap if a larger lobster is present in the feeding chamber, but will actually dig nests or “dugouts” under a trap to wait their turn to feed.
Current lobster traps are equipped with only one feeding chamber and waste one-half to two-thirds of the interior room in the trap utilizing nets designed to make it difficult for lobsters to exit. Unfortunately the lobsters seem to have learned the way out of such traps. Lobsters have no difficulty navigating two-compartment traps. Current traps additionally require the bait to be placed in a bait bag and tied in the sleeper compartment of the trap. If bait is placed loose in the lobster trap, it is easily removed by the lobster. Thus current traps are actually feeding stations for lobsters. Given this easily obtained supply of food, it is little wonder that lobster breeding stocks are continuing to increase.
In the prior art a lobster trap is usually a weighted semicircular or rectangular-shaped wooden or plastic-coated wire mesh box dropped to the ocean floor and tethered to a buoy for location and retrieval. Although the industry uses the term “lobster pot” interchangeably with “lobster trap.” for purposes of describing the present invention, the term “lobster trap” or “trap” will be used herein.
Prior art lobster trap configurations 100, as seen in FIG. 1, divide the trap into two types of compartments, the first being an entry where the crustacean enters the trap which is variously called the entry, parlor or kitchen depending on the locale. “Parlor” 102 will be used for purposes of naming this compartment herein. The second type of compartment is the area where the lobster has access to the bait, which area is only accessible from the first compartment. This second compartment is confusingly also called the parlor, sleeper or kitchen depending on the locale in which the trap is being used. For the purposes herein “sleeper” 106 will be used to describe this second compartment which contains the bait bag and which lacks direct access to the ocean.
Traditional prior art lobster traps, as seen in FIG. 1, are usually configured with two entrance funnels referred to as “fishing heads” or “heads” such as head 108, as referred to herein. In a traditional prior art lobster trap these two heads normally allow lobster entry into parlor 102 and are formed by cord netting that tapers inwardly toward the interior of the trap. Heads are generally located on opposite sides of parlor 102. The heads may or may not be equipped with one-way gates.
A semicircular malleable metal wire ring made of steel or aluminum constricts each head's funnel near its interior opening. Many of today's traps are assembled with hog ring clips. These rings can be closed by compression using a specially designed pair of pliers. The use of such rings of various types is standard in the lobster fishing industry for fasteners of the various trap hinges and at other trap locations.
Prior art traps require the use of string mesh bait bags 110 into which the bait must be pre-loaded with great effort and mess. After a trap is hauled, the used bait bag 110 with rotted fish is removed from the trap by lifting lid 104, saved for reuse and a new full bait bag is tied in the trap in the sleeper compartment 106.